One night at Quatre's
by bubblegum1
Summary: Well...........Um.....It tells you what would happen if U spent a night at Quatre's!! Just read and find out!! Enjoy! ^_^
1. Default Chapter

HI

HI! Everyone…….Um this is my first fic! So……….be nice ok! Also this is sort of an AU fic and the G-boys are 17, the Senshi are 15 except for Lita whos 16. OK well enjoy!!!!

****

Disclamer: Do I really have to??? whispers Stupid Rules gets noticed so she runs and hides screams her head off I DO NOT OWN GUNDAM WING OR SAILOR MOON!

~ A Night at Quatre's ~

By: Gabriela Suarez

"Lita, are you sure you know where your going?" asked a worried blonde.

****

"Oh, come on Serena, have faith in me will ya." answered Lita while trying to concentrate on the road. To say the truth she had no idea were she was going. "Lita, we've been driving for an hour and a half now, face it were LOST!" said a fiery raven-haired girl. "She's right, now were late for the party and we have no way of getting back home!" whined another blonde sitting beside Lita. "Well, none of this would have happen if......." a blue haired girl was interrupted by Serena. "I could see it now....... _' Since yesterday night 5 girls, Serena Martz, Rei Hino, Ami Andrews, Mina Long, and Lita Winter disappeared, while driving to a fellow friend's party. Some say that they ran away from home, others say that they each got horribly killed by a lunatic on the loose, while others...."_

"Ok, stop it your freaking me out! I confess, I have no idea were we are. We are lost, you happy!" screamed a hysterical Lita. Everyone looked at her with scared looks in their faces. "You mean..... wewe.. re.rea..ll-lly..a..are..... lost!" Serena stuttered and it wasn't long before she started crying. "I don't wanna get killed by a lunatic! I'm too young and too pretty to die!!" she cried. Rei started telling Serena to stop her wailing and Mina started to argue with Lita and her knowing how to get there.

"You guys.... SHUT UP!," screamed Ami. Everyone gave her weird and scared glances. "I mean please be quiet." she corrected with a slight blush of pink in her face. "Serena did you say that there IS a lunatic on the loose?" she asked. Serena looked at her, new tears starting to form in her cerulean eyes. "Yes, he's on the loose and I don't want to die!" They stood silent and Lita trying her best to stay on the road, when the car started to slow down and finally came to a stop. They heard a twig snap. Lita looked at Mina, Mina at Rei, Rei at Ami, and Ami at Serena and all screamed.

They stopped to catch their breaths. Mina was about to open her mouth and scream but was stopped by Rei's hand. "You guys maybe Serena heard wrong." she whispered. "No, I heard that a very dangerous lunatic was loose in Californi....." She got a glare from Rei and Lita. "OOP's guess I forgot it was in California." she finished while scratching her head. "But you guys why did the car stop?" asked Mina motioning outside to see they weren't moving. "I'll go and see whats wrong with this piece of junk." said Lita getting up and going outside.

She lifted the hood up and a thick black cloud of smoke came out. "Lita are you alright?" asked Mina. "I'm cough al cough right." she responded. Serena and Rei got out of the car. It was pitch black the only light they saw was the one form the car and of course the moon. "So whats wrong with it?" asked Rei. Lita took a deep breath and said " The engine is busted!" Serena frowned. "How are we going to go home then?" she asked.

Lita had had it with this car, it never worked no matter what you did to it. She put her hands into two fists. "I hate this car!" she yelled. "You little piece of SHIT! You never work! You Son of a... OWWWWWW!!" she screamed in pain and fell to the ground. Serena was alarmed and went to her aid. "Lita are you ok?" she asked. "I think I broke a toe" she hissed in pain. Rei went to get Ami. She should know what to do, Mina followed.

"Is she alright?" Ami asked as she saw the pained girl on the floor. "She thinks she broke a toe." Serena said trying to suede the girls' pain. Ami looked at her foot; it was definitely out of place. "What on earth did you do?" she asked looking at Lita. "I just kicked the car." she responded. "I'm afraid you have a broken toe and a broken foot." stated Ami standing up. "We need to get her some help." she said. "Umm I think we passed a bar about a mile from here." said Mina pointing east. "I could go and get some help." Ami nodded. "Hey you shouldn't go alone take meatballhead with you, she'll keep you company." said Rei motioning Serena to get up and follow. "Ok, we'll find some help and bring it here as soon as possible." said Serena as she got up and left with Mina. "Be careful, you guys!" screamed Lita. Mina just waved back.

"Mina, if I walk any further I'm going to die!" whined a very tired Serena. "Oh look were almost there. See the light." said a relived Mina. They've been walking for an hour now. 'That was not a mile that was like a thousand miles!' thought Serena as they got closer to the bar. There were motorcycles everywhere and a couple of drunk men outside. Serena quicken her pace. When they got in they saw men drinking and laughing. The smell of alcohol was very strong that Mina almost fainted. As soon as they got in everyone stopped what they were doing to look at the two beauties that just came then continued about their business.

"What now?" Serena asked. Mina looked around for a phone and found one on back of a couple making out. She felt her stomach growl at how disgusting they looked, here in the public. "Serena, I'll go and call home to see if my parents came home yet and you go ask for some help." stated Mina as she headed towards the phone. Serena looked around to find someone dissent enough to help her. She saw 5 guys who looked no older than 19 sitting in a table and made her way over. As she made her way over a leg blocking her way stopped her. She looked up and saw a man smiling at her. "Umm... Sir if you'll excuse me I would like to pass." she commanded. When she said this 5 guys looked up including Mina who was making her way towards her.

"The little girl wants to pass to the other side

Sorry for the cliffy Im kinda in a rush next part will be out soon!!! REVIEW! ^_^


	2. trouble

Hi

Hi! Again and thank you all for the reviews!!! Wow I didn't expect so many! *sniff* THANKS!!! ^_^

****

Disclamer: Do I even have to say it?? ........ ok, ok I DO NOT OWN GW OR SM! Got it!! 

(.......)= author's notes

'.......'= thoughts

italics = sarcasm or feelings

****

~A Night at Quatre's~

By: Gabby***~

****

"The little girl wants to pass to the other side..." the man said as he stood up. " Nah da!!!" Serena answered and moved on, but was stopped when he grabbed her wrist. "Hey don't touch me you........" she was cut off when he suddenly picked her up. Mina saw this, grabbed a bottle and smashed it into his head. He didn't even flinch. Mina backed away. Another man walked up behind her. "You don't mind if we take her too." he said grabbing Mina by her wrist. The man carrying Serena started to walk outside. "Hey let me go, put me down!" she said kicking and punching him on his back. "Shut the hell up!" he screamed and he walked out followed by his buddies. 

But this didn't go unnoticed by the 5 guys on the table. "Shouldn't we go help?" asked the one with a braid. "It's really none of our buisnness." Said one with his hair covering half his face. "Well maybe they might need it." Said one with blond hair. There was silence. "Come on." Said the one with messy brown hair as he stood up heading for the exit. Everyone followed. "Wow he does have a heart!" exclaimed the one with the braid. " Ofcourse he has one, Duo baka!" said a Chinese boy as he smacked him across the head. "Whatever....." Duo said rolling his eyes.

~~~~ OUTside~~~~

"Let go off me! Let go off me you piece of shit!" screamed Serena as she struggled to get free. The man threw her on the floor. Unfortunately she landed on her ankle twisting it badly. She winced in pain. "Now you listen to me.." he picked her up and put her against the wall. "Nobody insults Big Bob like that and gets away with it."( I know stupid name but oh well) He raised his hand and Serena shut her eyes ready to receive the impact, but none came. Instead a shot was heard then a cry of pain. 

"You shouldn't be messing with other people Bob or you would regret it." Said the guy who shot him on the arm. "Especially if they are beautiful girls." Said another guy next to him. Serena tried to run but was stopped by one of the other guys. He grabbed her and put a knife to her neck. ' Oh god why does this happen to ME!' "You shouldn't have done that." Warned the guy with a braid as one of his friends punched the guy with the knife hard that he went flying across the floor. 

Serena just stood there amazed until she started to feel the pain from her ankle. She quickly lost her balance and fell. "Serena!" yelled Mina, who was currently free, as she ran to see her friend. "Are you alright?" she asked. " Yeah, but I can't walk." She said as a shot of pain ran through her. Meanwhile a bunch of men were rounding up behind them and they didn't look too happy. "If you mess with Bob you mess with us." Said a bold man stepping out from the group. 

"Heero they're too many for us. We've got to get out of here now!" whispered a worried Duo. He motioned Quatre to come closer. "You, Wufei, and Trowa get the motorcycles ready." He nodded and walked off. Heero and Duo walked over to the two girls. "Come with me." Duo told Mina and stretched out his hand. Mina nodded and took this hottie's hand. "Can you walk?" Heero asked Serena. "Um.... I think so." She tried to stand up but the pain was too great and made her fall again. She didn't though. She was caught by Heero's strong arm. "I'll have to carry you then." He said as he picked her up. She blushed a nice shade of pink from their closeness. 

"Hey! What do you think you're doing!" said the bold man. Duo smirked. "Sorry but we have to be leaving now, See-yah!" he said as he jumped into his cycle with Mina behind. "You'll need this." He said as he handed her a helmet and winked. Mina smiled and put it on. "Ready to go?" asked Quatre. "Let's hit it." Said Wufei as his engine roared to life. Heero's cycle roared to life and sped along the road. Serena wrapped her arms around him tighter at the sudden increase of speed. Heero had to smirk at that.

~~~Back with our other Friends~~~

Rei, Ami and Lita were sitting in the car when all of a sudden they heard something jump in the roof of the car. 

Well I'm done this one *sighs* I know this chapter sucked and had no humor in it but for the further chapters I'll make it better! Sorry for not making this a Wufei/Usagi or Quatre/Usa fic. I already had it set up. But I could think of something for another story OK! Thanks again for the reviews! And I want more if you guys can! REVIEW!!

Luv, bubblegum


End file.
